The Lion and the Mouse
The Lion and the Mouse is a fable that appeared in Be a Friend, Camera Safari, and A New Friend Synopsis Be a Friend Once Upon a Time, there was a mighty lion who ruled the jungle! His name was Leo. All the animals would run away from Leo because he was so big and strong. One day, Leo caught a little mouse. The mouse was gonna be his lunch! The mouse didn't want to be lunch, he suggested having a peanut butter and jelly sandwich instead. If the lion let him go, the mouse said that he would be his friend forever. The Lion laughed and asked what could he do for him? But the lion decided to let the little mouse go. The lion thought he was too small anyways and the mouse said he would save him one day. Then One day, Leo the Lion stepped in a hunter's trap! And the net fell on him! Leo was trapped in the net and couldn't get out! Just then, the little mouse appeared. The little mouse would help get him out of the net. The lion laughed and asked how could get a big net off such a big lion?! The tiny mouse used his sharp teeth to chew a hole in the net so Leo could get out. The little mouse saved his life! The lion would always be his friend and protect him forever. So Leo the Lion and the Little Mouse became good friends. And they lived Happily Ever After. The End. Camera Safari Once Upon a Time, a lion slept peacefully on a warm summer afternoon. Suddenly, he felt a tickle on his tail! Then on his back! Then on his head! And finally, right on his nose. Well, the sleepy lion opened his eyes ad what do you think he saw? A Teeny Tiny Mouse trembling on the tippy tip of his nose. The Lion snatched the mouse from his nose holding him in his mighty paw. The mouse was frightened . He thought he was walking on a log. The Mouse didn't mean to wake the lion up. The mouse begged him not to eat him. The Lion was wondering why he shouldn't eat the little mouse. The mouse said that if he didn't eat him, he would do something for him in return. The Lion then laughed. He thought that the mouse was too little to help him! So, the lion let him go anyways since he wasn't a mouthful to eat. Later, as the mighty lion roamed through the jungle, he stepped on a trap. And a giant net made of heavy rope fell over. The Lion tossed angrily as he tried to get the net off of him. And the harder he tried, the more tangled he became. He couldn't escape. Finally, he fell to the ground all tired out. The Lion was now upset and he was worried that the hunters will come and get him. Suddenly, there was a tickling feeling! Just like the tickling feeling he felt when he was sleeping before. And he looked down to see the teeny tiny mouse happily chewing away the heavy ropes. The Little mouse had big strong teeth. And in no time at all, he chewed a hole in the net for the lion to escape. The Lion was very happy! He jumped for joy and he invited the mouse home for a ride home on his back. They were friends from that day on because he learned a very important lesson. The Lion learned that you're never too big to ask for help and too little to give it. The End. 'A New Friend ' Once Upon a Time, in a jungle deep and green....There lived a mighty lion, the strongest ever seen. And also in this jungle, way down in the grasses lives a tiny little mouse who hides when lion passes. She's afraid he'll eat her. The Lion caught the mouse and held his paw upon her back. The lion says that mouse is too small to eat but she'll make a nice snack. The mouse begged him to to eat her. She says she'll help him and be friends if they ever cross paths again. The Lion laughed and let her go anyways. The mouse thanked the lion for letting her go. Now elsewhere in this jungle, there were two hunters with some rope. They were gonna take him back to the zoo. And when the lion took his nap, the hunters quickly caught him! But when they went to get his truck, the mouse crept up beside him. The mouse was gonna help him escape! The lion said quiet sadly, how could she help him? Even thought the lion thought there was no hope, his eyes grew wide when mousey started chewing on the rope! In just a moment later, the rope broke in a snap! And the lion and the mouse quickly left the hunters trap. And somewhere in that jungle, they're still the best of friends! Living happily ever after. And that's how our story ends. Cast Be a Friend *Barney - Narrator *Michael - Lion *Derek - Mouse Camera Safari *Stella the Storyteller - Narrator / Lion / Mouse A New Friend *Barney - Narrator *Mario - Lion *Kami - Mouse *Colleen - Hunter # 1 *Scott - Hunter # 2﻿ ﻿ Children's Story Used In... #Be a Friend #Camera Safari #A New Friend #It's Nice to Meet You (Episode Featured: A New Friend) #Once Upon a Dino-Tale (Scene Taken from: A New Friend) Category:Fables Category:Stories Category:Fairy Tale Stories Category:Children Stories Category:1992